


Disco Duro

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Eren sonríe divertido pensando en lo tierno que se veía el hombre haciendo ese tipo de rabietas cuando él no estaba presente [...]





	Disco Duro

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 6
> 
> Advertencia: Palabras altisonantes

**Disco Duro**

Lo primero que escucha Eren al entrar en el departamento que comparte con su pareja es una sarta de maldiciones que harían sonrojar hasta el más osado de los piratas por lo que agradece que sus vecinos más cercanos no tuviesen hijos o que estos estén de vacaciones con algún tío o abuelo. Camina hacia la habitación para averiguar a qué se debe el despliegue de la mala lengua de su pareja; se asoma en la puerta semi abierta y ahoga una risilla al ver a Levi golpear el escritorio gruñendo.

—¡Estúpido cachorro de mierda! —grita tecleando desesperadamente—. Maldito disco duro en buen momento tenía que dañarse. Al diablo Erwin y su reporte —masculla para sí mismo.

Eren sonríe divertido pensando en lo tierno que se veía el hombre haciendo ese tipo de rabietas cuando él no estaba presente; sin embargo se asegurará de que Levi nunca se entere de ello por lo que negando con suavidad y apiadándose de la pobre computadora que no tiene ninguna culpa entra en la habitación.

—Levi llegué —dice sonriendo. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema con la computadora de nuevo?

El hombre lo mira frunciendo la nariz con tal carga de desprecio que le hace estremecer. Sabe que la mirada es a causa de la irritación provocada por el problema con la computadora pero no puede evitar sentirse intimidado.

—¿Llevas rato aquí mocoso de mierda y no vienes a arreglarlo?

Eren rueda los ojos riendo, se acerca al escritorio y se sienta para revisar el computador. Levi lo ve teclear un par de veces y luego la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad; bufa fastidiado sacando al mocoso de la silla para mandar el informe que Erwin le había pedido, el muy desgraciado no había podido esperar a que sus vacaciones terminaran.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? —la voz de Eren lo distrae de las maldiciones que lanza contra su socio sintiéndolo envolverse a su espalda ignorando el incómodo respaldar de la silla. Cierra sus ojos unos segundos sonriendo suavemente.

—Bien, pero tú pagas —dice poniéndose en pie camino al baño ignorando el comentario subido de tono de su pareja de lo que harán luego de cenar.


End file.
